


Just another ordinary school year

by the_four_marauders



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boarding School, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Slow Build, Teenagers, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_four_marauders/pseuds/the_four_marauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is expelled from his old school so joins Baker college, and his dorm mate is John Watson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second attempt at a fanfiction and I don't have a Beta

Sherlock walked through the large doors at the front of school and looked around. It was larger than his last school but not as posh, that’s the problem with being expelled from private schools, you can never get into a good one again. He looked at the signs on the wall and headed towards the main office. When he got there he knocked on the door and a receptionist came out.

“please take a seat the headmaster will be with you shortly” she instructed him while leading him into the waiting area. Sherlock headed to the seat furthest away from the receptionist’s desk and took out a book. When he had almost finished his chapter the headmaster poked his head out the door.

“Sherlock Holmes?” he called while looking around the office, he finally spotted Sherlock tucked away in the corner. Sherlock slowly rose to his feet, tucked his book back into his bag, and slowly made his way towards the office. Once inside he took a seat in front of the office while the headmaster slowly lowered himself into the chair behind it.

“so you were expelled from Baskerville academy for multiple fights, stealing lab equipment, and causing a small fire in one of the science classrooms, correct?” the headmaster, Mr King, asked.

“yes” Sherlock replied, without looking up from his hands. 

“We don’t except that kind of behaviour at baker college, Holmes, understand?”

“Yes, sir”

“Good Lad. Now if you go back through to Miss Adler she will give you your class schedule and dorm room. You are not expected to go to classes today as it gives you time to set up your stuff, but you don’t expect to have days off school again. You can go.” Mr King instructed as he looked back at his paperwork.

Sherlock stood up from the chair, slung his schoolbag onto his shoulder and left the office, walking over to Miss Adler.

“Name?” she asked without looking up from her work.

“Sherlock Holmes.” He stated, looking at the ground. Miss Adler ruffled through her desk until she found an envelope addressed to Sherlock. She passed it over silently then turned back to her work. 

Sherlock left the office and opened the envelope, he looked through it until he found his dorm number and a map. He found his dorm on the map, he followed the map to block B and found out there was a code to get in. He looked through the envelope until he found a sheet of paper with the code on. He typed 221 into the keypad and the door buzzed. He pulled open the door and looked around for his dorm. He couldn’t find it on the first floor so he ascended the stairs to the next. He eventually found his dorm room, number 17, right at the end of the corridor, almost tucked away.

Sherlock slowly lifts his hand and knocks twice on the door, hoping that no ones in. unfortunately a few seconds later the door is opened by a short, well-built, blonde teen in his school uniform.

“you must be Sherlock?” the teen phrases it almost as a question.

“yes, and you are?” Sherlock asks in a slightly irritated voice.

“Oh sorry, John, John Watson. Your roommate. Need any help with your bags or organising your stuff?” John rambles while moving out the way so Sherlock can get into the dorm. Its reasonably sized with 2 beds in the middle with a nightstand between them, and a wardrobe and chest of draws on both sides of the room. The side closest to the door is clearly Johns, the duvet on the bed is his own and rumpled from his sleep, he also has work on his desk and clothes in the wardrobe. The other side however, is completely bare, nothing out of place.

“No, I’m fine, thank you, my brother and his minions are bringing my things over later, and I prefer to unpack myself in case you mess up my sock index.” Sherlock replies while walking to his side of the room.

“Ok…. Sock index?” John asks confused, but Sherlock did not reply, he just shrugged and moves to lay down on his bed, steepling his hands under his chin and closing his eyes.

A few minutes later Sherlock sits up and opens his eyes again, staring straight at John. 

“Don’t you have a class to get to or something?” Sherlock says, waving his arm in an uninterested way.

“No I don’t have a lesson until last period.” John shrugs and goes over to his desk.

“So you’re going to stay here then?” 

“I was planning to”

“Aha, not meeting up with friends then” Sherlock queries further, now rummaging through his school bag.

“Look, what’s this about? I can leave if you want, but it is my dorm too, so I will spend time here as well” John’s on the verge of getting angry now.

“No that’s not what I was implying…. well it kind of is, but if you want to stay your welcome to, as long as you stay out of my way and don’t talk to me. I prefer to work in silence.” 

“Ok, I’ll stay then, I have homework to do.” John decides, turning back to his work.

~~~~~~~~~

Nearly an hour later there’s a knock on the door, Sherlock puts down his pencil, drops his book and walks to the door, he opens it to find a man taller than himself with auburn hair, with two well-dressed men behind him carrying suitcases.

“Ah dear brother, I was wondering when you would arrive” Sherlock says as he pulls open the door.

“Yes well, I was busy. You must be John.” The man holds his hand towards John. John takes it carefully and gives it a quick shape before dropping it quickly, clearly wary of the man in front of him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name?” John tells the man.

“That’s because I didn’t give one. Mycroft Holmes. Sherlock here, is my younger brother.” 

John simply nods and turns back around to lay on his bed.

The two men in suits came in and put the suitcases on Sherlock’s bed, before turning and leaving the room. Never making a sound the whole time they were there.

“Do you need any help unpacking or are capable to do it yourself?” Mycroft asks Sherlock with a teasing hint to his tone.

“I’m fine, now please leave I have things to do with my time, and they don’t involve entertaining you.” 

“Manners, dear Brother. Try not to get into any more fights, and don’t set anything on fire.” Mycroft instructs Sherlock as he moves towards the door.

“You know those weren’t fights and I couldn’t control them”

“No need to get defensive brother, I’m only trying to help”

“I don’t need your help, now leave” Sherlock spits, this time Mycroft does turn and leave closing the door behind him.

“That was tedious.” Sherlock complains as he turns to his suitcases to start unpacking.

“That was your brother, seems a bit like a pompous git to me” states John.

“He is a pompous git, unfortunately he has control of my bank account so I have to speak to him occasionally.” Sherlock pulls out at least four, two piece suits and hangs them in the wardrobe. Before taking out silk pyjamas.

“Don’t you have any normal clothes.” John asks, looking at the clothes Sherlock’s placing in the wardrobe.

Sherlock bristles at the comment “do you have a problem with that”

“I didn’t mean anything by it, I just meant don’t you have jeans or something for when you go out with friends.” John quickly tries to correct himself.

“I don’t have friends” Sherlock replies curtly, glaring at John.

“Seriously? Like you’ve never had friends” John is clearly shocked by the news

“People like me don’t have friends, especially not with people like you” Sherlock states it as a fact, like it should be obvious to everyone.

“what do you mean people like me? You don’t know me” 

“Don’t I. I know that your Dads in the army, probably Afghanistan, could be Iraq. You hope to follow in his footsteps and join up as well. I know your mums an abusive alcoholic, more to your sister then you, as your rarely home, but you wish you could protect her more. I also know that your sister is a lesbian who just broke up from a long term relationship, your parents weren’t happy when they found out about her homosexuality. I also know you’re the captain of the rugby team and enjoy going to parties with your friends, preferably with alcohol, always with girls. Like I said, people like you don’t get on with people like me.”

“That’s……that’s amazing how did you know all that” John exclaims clearly surprised that Sherlock new all that, and not angry at all.

“well it was simple really, the way you stand and cut your hair scream military however you’re at 6th form rather than army so you haven’t got it from that, could be cadets, however its instinct for you, as if you’ve been doing it your whole life, therefore military parent. Could be mother but probability says father. Alcoholic mother was a bit harder to get however you have bruises on your arms, mostly covered by your sleeves but I saw them when you shook Mycroft’s hand, they were also slightly faded so a few days old. Could have been your sister but then you would have defended yourself, so you were trying to protect your sister. The fact that your sister’s homosexual was a bit harder to guess but you have a second hand bag, clearly men’s, could be your fathers however it’s too new a make to be from him. Could have been a brother but you wouldn’t have tried to protect a brother so lesbian sister. The rugby was easy to get from your build, too muscular to be football. The captain I got from your baseball style jacket over your chair which you can clearly see ‘capt’ on I took a guess that it said captain, therefore head of the rugby team. Did I miss anything? And do you really think its amazing?” Sherlock explains quickly. He’s also clearly surprised by the fact that John finds it amazing

“It was extraordinary quite extraordinary.” John says clearly taken aback by what Sherlock has said.

“that’s not what people usually say”

“what do people usually say?”

“piss off” they both start giggling like a pair of five year olds, and Sherlock finds that he quite likes John’s high-pitched chuckle. 

“But why does any of that mean that I won’t like you?” 

“because” Sherlock says like he’s talking to a child “rugby ‘jocks’ don’t get on with nerdy freaks, I wouldn’t be surprised if you had beat me up within a few days”

“Sherlock things like that only happen in films, and besides you’re not a freak” 

“Things like that happen every day John, and I would know” the last part is said so quietly that John thinks it wasn’t intended to be heard.

“what do you mean you would know? Did things like that happen at your old school.” Johns voice has turned worried and Sherlock can’t stand the thought of John pitying him.

“I didn’t mean anything by it. Just forget it.” Sherlock storms over and flops onto his bed face first. John is still clearly confused at Sherlock’s sudden change of mood but he doesn’t have time to dwell on it, as lunch starts soon and he promised he’d meet up with Mike and Greg.

“lunch starts soon; I’m meeting up with a few of my mates. You’re welcome to join us if you want.” John informs Sherlock. But the only reply he gets is an indistinguishable murmur from Sherlock’s pillow. “okay…..well you have a map that tells you where the canteen is, if you want to join u that’s where we’ll be” John says before closing the door behind him as he leaves.


	2. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets in trouble in class and John sticks up for him, they also start their first case.

Sherlock awoke the next morning to the sound of his alarm. He stretched his arms above his head as he heard John grumble in the bed next to him. He rose from his bed and pushed his duvet aside, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. He walked over to his wardrobe and chose a two-piece suit with a purple shirt. By the time he has gone to the shower and changed John was rising from his sleep.

“You’re seriously wearing that” John asked while stretching his arms over his head, showing a strip of skin below his t-shirt.

“Yes, problem?” Sherlock glares at John as he says this daring him to comment.

“No, no problem, just surprised is all. So what lesson do you have first?” 

“Chemistry” Sherlock turns back to his bed, getting his bag ready for his lessons that day.

“I have chemistry too, thanks for asking” John replied sarcastically 

“If I wanted to know I would have asked”

“Do you have a problem with me?” John asked angrily but with a bit of hurt in his voice.

“No, I don’t have a problem with you, just people in general” Sherlock’s voice sounded bored, as if he was not interested in the conversation.

“Okay…. well I can show you the way to the canteen for breakfast; then to chemistry, if you just give me a few minutes to get showered and dressed.” John seemed to have taken what Sherlock said almost as challenge, he was going to become Sherlock's friend.

“Fine, but don’t take forever, and I’m only doing this because it's easier than trying to find my way there myself.” Sherlock huffed before sitting on his bed to wait.

John grabbed a pair of jeans, a button down shirt and a jumper and headed for their bathroom. While Sherlock waited he found his book and pencil from last night to continue drawing the picture from the night before. The drawing was similar to Da Vinci’s ‘Vitruvian man’ expect Sherlock’s version drawn the bone structure of a human male instead of the flesh of the original. All the bones so far were exactly to scale and looked perfect on the drawing. The piece was almost finished Sherlock just needed to add some light shading in order to make it perfect.

As he was doing this however he didn’t see or hear John step into the room, or feel his presence beside him, until John accidently knocked his shoulder. Luckily Sherlock's pencil had not been on the paper at the time so his drawing was not ruined.

“Sorry, sorry, did you really draw that? It looks amazing, everything’s properly proportioned. If I hadn’t seen you drawing it with my own eyes I would have thought you’d printed it off.” John sounded amazed, but Sherlock did not care, he was angry at John for, first seeing his drawing, he never showed his art to anyone, and second for nearly making him ruin his picture. 

“Yes, I really drew it. And of course it's properly proportioned I wouldn’t have drawn it if it was not. Do you make it a habit of creeping up on people when there busy, and clearly trying to concentrate? You almost made me ruin my work.” Sherlock slammed the book closed and hid it in his bag, hoping no one else saw any of the work in there.

“Look I'm sorry okay. I didn’t mean to startle you, or annoy you. I was just interested in what you were doing as I called your name twice and you didn’t respond so I thought something might be wrong. Anyway should we head down to breakfast, we only have half an hour til class?” Sherlock did not respond however, he did follow John when he left the room, and even sat at the same table as him after they had got their food. John scoffed his down clearly starving, but Sherlock merely pushed his around his plate, not hungry despite not eating dinner the night before. John didn’t say anything, he just glanced at Sherlock and finished his own breakfast.

When John had finished he stood up, swung his bag over his shoulder and went to put his tray on the rack for them. Sherlock just followed and laced his still full tray bellow John's. they then headed to class together in an awkward silence. John kept trying to start a conversation but he would only open and close his mouth, not knowing what to say. When they reached their class they had to wait outside for their teacher however there were already some other pupils waiting so it wasn’t as awkward as it could have been.

Approximately ten minutes later, the class was there and the teacher was opening the door to let everyone in. when they entered the classroom they discovered that the teacher had arranged a seating plan, and that whoever you sat next to was your lab partner for the rest of the year, and of course Sherlock and John were partnered together. Luckily they were seated at the back of the class so they could get away with doing very little work, or not paying attention. 

Half an hour into the lesson they were learning about chemical bonding and the whole class were taking notes, that is the whole class over then Sherlock who appeared to be drawing in his book again. Unfortunately, the teacher glanced up to see that Sherlock was not copying down notes.

“Mr Holmes! Is there a reason you’re not taking notes? You need to take notes for revision purposes and to make sure you fully understand the topic.” Mr Hope asked.

“Sir I don’t see the point in wasting time taking notes on a subject that I completely understand, especially if I have better things to do.” Sherlock responded apparently not caring if he was being rude to a teacher.

“Really Holmes, everything?” Sherlock nodded. “Tell me then. What is the difference between ionic and covalent bonding?”

“Ionic Bonds form when electrons are transferred from one atom to another, forming charged Ions which are attracted to each other by Electrostatic Forces. Elements tend to lose or gain electrons, forming Ions, to get a 'full other shell'. Whereas Covalent Bonds involve the sharing of electrons so that all atoms have 'full outer shells' sometimes the shared electrons come from the same atom and this is called dative covalent bonding. Is that enough sir, or would you like me to go on?” 

“No that’s quite alright Holmes, clearly you have a good understanding of the subject, however I am going to give you a detention at lunch for your insolent behaviour and I don’t expect you to how that blatant disrespect towards a teacher again Holmes, understood?” 

“Yes sir” Sherlock replied sounding bored again. Mr Hope looked as if he wanted to shout at Holmes but he had already wasted enough of the lesson as it was. 

Ten minutes later Mr Hope had set the class some questions and went to speak with another teacher. As soon as the door closed behind him all the students started talking amongst themselves. 

“That was so unfair” John started saying, “all you did was answer his question and he gives you a detention. It's ridiculous.” John sounded more annoyed then Sherlock felt.

“leave it John, nothing you can say can get me out of detention, all it will do is get you put into one yourself.” Sherlock mumbled, scribbling down the answers and workings to the questions in front of him. John just grunted in response.

As soon as Mr Hope walked back into the classroom the room went silent, John raised his hand in the air and the teacher slowly made his way over to their table.

“Is there a problem Watson?” Mr Hope asked while almost glaring at Sherlock.

“Yes sir, there is a problem” Mr Hope looked like he was about to say something to Holmes so John continued. “I don’t think it's fair how your giving Sherlock a detention for answering a question correctly, he was only doing as you asked.”

“Yes Watson he was, however it was the way he went about it that was the problem” Mr Hope tried to explain. Sherlock kept shooting John curious glances, wondering why he was sticking up for him.

“I don’t think he ‘went about it’ in a rude way at all he simply provided the answer for the question you asked, and if you think that was rude it was clearly s misinterpretation on your part.” The whole class were now staring at John, shocked by the attitude he was giving his teacher. John was normally the golden boy of the class.

“Mr Watson, one more word and I’ll have you join Holmes for detention. You do not speak to your teacher with so much disrespect!” 

“Gladly sir, but how long will we be there I do have to eat after all.” John asked cheekily, not caring what trouble he got into, he was going to defend his….. friend?

“For as long as I say Watson” Mr Hope almost growled, before he stomped up to the front of the class “class dismissed” he said loudly and angrily. There was the sound of chairs scraping against the floor and things being roughly stuffed back into bags, as the class hurried to leave. John and Sherlock also rushed to leave as they did not want to be alone in the classroom with Mr Hope.

They both ran back to their dorm, for fun more than necessity. When they reached their room they collapsed against the shut door and started giggling loudly.

“That was the rudest thing I’ve ever said to teacher.” 

“And you were part of a group last year that nearly got expelled for shouting at the receptionist.”

“That wasn’t just me” John defended. 

There laughter slowly died down but both were still in a good mood. 

“That thing you did back there, sticking up for me, that was good” Sherlock stumbled over his words but John realised it was Sherlock’s way of saying thank you.  
“That’s what friends are for right. Plus, now you have company for detention.” John just brushed off, not noticing the impact his words has on Sherlock, well the impact one word had on Sherlock.

“I’m your friend?” Sherlock asked sounding very unsure of himself.

“Of course you’re my friend. I mean at first I was just trying to be nice as it was convenient seeing as we’re sharing a dorm for two years, but you actually seem like an alright guy.” John replied. “Anyway, what have you got next?”

“Free period, what about you?” Sherlock seemed very unsure when he said the last part, almost as though he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to ask or not.

“Free as well, maybe we could play a game?” John suggested, but at Sherlock’s scoff tried to think of something else they could do. 

“boring” Sherlock sighed whilst looking around at the room before turning back to John. “Did you know Mrs Riley is selling drugs to students?” Sherlock asked nonchalantly.

“Mrs Riley, the dinner lady? How do you know?” John asked, shocked at what Sherlock had told him.

“Yes her. Traces of while powder on her sleeve, could be flour but she wouldn’t wear her work clothes for cooking and the school order all food in. could very well be something innocent however a few students went up to her and discretely swapped money for a small bag. Clearly drugs. Now why would a teacher sell drugs to students and risk their whole career ruined? She needs the money, she and her husband recently split up and she can’t afford her rent. She needed a quick and easy way to make money; hence the drugs.” Sherlock said it all so quickly John could barely keep up, and he still stood there for a minute before deciding on what to say.

“Okay… so what are we going to do about it?” John asked still taken aback by the news that a teacher was selling drugs to students.

“Inform the police, well not straight away, first were going to confirm everything and gather evidence, otherwise the police won’t believe us.” 

“The police?! But she’ll lose her job, and most probably go to prison!” John exclaimed, shocked that Sherlock was being so extreme.

“John she sells drugs to students she should be in prison.” 

“I suppose” John still sounded doubtful but was going along with Sherlock. “So how are we going to get evidence”

“That’s the fun part” Sherlock exclaimed before rushing out the door, a few seconds later he poked his head back around the door and saying “come on John.” Before rushing back out the door.

“Okay, okay, I'm right behind you” John said before running after him with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone for reading this. If anyone has any ideas that they would like to see happen just let me know and I will try to include them in future chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I don't know how often I'll be able to update as I have school and stuff by I'll try not to keep long gaps between updates. I'll add more tags as the work progresses and the rating may change. Please, please, please let me know about any mistakes and I will change them as soon as possible,


End file.
